starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Teth
| Afbeelding = 200px | regio = Outer Rim Territories | sector = Baxel Sector | stelsel = Teth System | zonnen = Teth | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 298 dagen | rotatietijd = 27 uur | klasse = | diameter = 8.151 km | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Jungles Rotsformaties Vlaktes | water = | bezienswaardig = B'omarr Monk Abdij | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Mensen (94%) Can-Cell | taal = Basic Huttese | inwoners = 45 miljoen | hoofdstad = Inner Teth Peroon | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Sy Snootles heeft Ziro gedood Teth was een planeet in de Outer Rim Territories die net ten Oosten van Hutt Space lag. Ligging Teth lag in de Outer Rim net ten Oosten van Hutt Space op de bekende Triellus Trade Route. Teth was een afgelegen jungleplaneet waarvan de landmassa's vaak werden gehuld in een paarsachtige mist. De fauna op Teth was relatief goedaardig ondanks de enorme jungles op de planeet. Het was dus niet zo heel gevaarlijk om door deze jungles te trekken. Naast jungles kende Teth uitgesproken rotsformaties. Geschiedenis Omwille van de nabijheid van Hutt Space was het geen verrassing dat de geschiedenis van Teth gelinkt was aan deze van de Hutts. Teth werd immers een favoriete plaats waar Hutt leiders een vakantieoord lieten bouwen. Andere gebouwen waren outposts of abdijen van de B'omarr Monks. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Teth tijdelijk verlaten door de Hutts die de planeet niet langer als lucratief beschouwden. Plo Koon hielp immers voor de Clone Wars de plaatselijke ordehandhaver Janu Godalhi met het vangen van een piratenbende die de moeilijk te controleren planeet teisterden. Teth was immers al heel lang een thuishaven voor smokkelaars en andere Fringe personen. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Rotta the Hutt naar Teth ontvoerd door Ziro en de CIS. waar hij moest gered worden door Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Rotta werd verborgen in een verlaten B'omarr Monk Abdij waar de CIS de valstrik had gespannen voor de Jedi. Tijdens de Battle of Teth kon Rotta uiteindelijk worden meegenomen naar Tatooine door Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 en Ahsoka Tano. Na de redding van Rotta, keerde Ziro the Hutt na zijn redding naar Teth, samen met Sy Snootles. Op Teth lag immers Ziro's 'vader' begraven en met hem een holodiary waarop talloze geheimen stonden over de Hutt Grand Council. Sy Snootles verraadde Ziro echter en schoot hem op staande voet neer op het moment dat ze het Holodocument in handen kreeg. Vervolgens landden zowel Cad Bane als Obi-Wan Kenobi en Quinlan Vos op Teth. In het duel dat volgde tussen de Jedi en de Bounty Hunter kwam niemand als overwinnaar uit. Bane ontsnapte in de Xanadu Blood. De locale ordehandhavers deden alle moeite om het criminele karakter van Teth af te schudden. Ze werkten samen met de Republic en zetten deze samenwerking voort met het Empire. Teth werd de hoofdstad van de Baxel Sector dat in theorie Hutt Space controleerde. Het Empire investeerde in Teth om het als een soort buffer te gebruiken moesten de Hutts plannen willen maken om hun gebied te vergroten. Dankzij dit geld werd Teth een doorsnee Agriworld en bouwde een hoofdstad Peroon voor de arbeiders. Het bouwde ook een basis voor de vloot en een shipyard op Teth. De Hutts reageerden op hun eigen typische manier. Ze investeerden ook in Teth en ontdekten de zwakke schakels die konden omgekocht worden. Na wat bedreigingen controleerden de Hutts de criminele onderwereld in Peroon waardoor ze de inkomsten deelden die door de oogst werd binnengehaald. Tijdens het Empire was Teth de planeet van waaruit Moff Sarn Shild opereerde en zijn vloot klaarstoomde voor de Battle of Nar Shaddaa in 5 BBY. Op Teth bevonden zich ook opstandelingenbewegingen die contacten hadden met de vroege Rebel Alliance. De Tethan Rebellen wilden niet meteen openlijk de strijd aangaan met het Empire maar vooral sabotage plegen op schepen en apparatuur die bijvoorbeeld uit de Corporate Sector kwam. Bail Organa reageerde op de oproep van Janu Godalhi die samen met zijn zoon Palob de Tethan Resistance had vervoegd. De Tethan Resistance vervoegde dan toch de Rebel Alliance. Na de Battle of Endor keerden de Hutts terug naar hun residenties op Teth. Verschijning * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) ** Hunt for Ziro Bron *Janu Godalhi in de Databank *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Hutt Gambit - Leesboek *Rebel Dawn - Leesboek *The Essential Atlas (Grid:U-12) category:Outer Rim category:Jungleplaneten category:Agriworlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance